


Missing Piece

by misslizziepop



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, hi im dumb, it's basically arya pov, this is my first ever fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizziepop/pseuds/misslizziepop
Summary: Okay so I took this lovely prompt from tumblr user gendrybaratheonn and I decided to go for it. Basically Arya goes looking for Gendry who is mysteriously not present at the feast in 8x04. So basically this is my huge middle finger to the latter part of the season.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> So be kind to me, this is my first gendrya fic, and I may turn it into more, I'm not entirely sure. It was hard to do this because as a person whose only ever roleplayed Arya as a character, and never really touched the others, it's hard for me to sort of write fan fiction for this fandom. But I was inspired, and hopefully you don't all think this is horrible and out of character.

He wasn't there, even as her gaze roamed through the whole great hall, he wasn't there. She'd abandoned the head table a while ago, preferring to move about the people instead because it allowed her the ability to observe instead of being able to sit stiffly at the head table. Her gaze landed on The Hound, she had seen him walking toward the frontlines with Gendry, but she didn't stop to speak to him. She already knew where the stubborn bull was probably hiding, the only thing she needed was to slip out unnoticed. With food, because he probably didn't bother to seek out food to avoid the celebration. She lingered in her corner for a second longer before she walked slowly backwards into the hall that led to the kitchens, it was a bustle of activity there as well, and she was able to grab a small basket and fill it with food. No one even batted an eye at her, she'd done this often in the past weeks, this was a normal occurrence. So much that one of the girls actually handed her a flagon filled with wine. With a nod of thanks, she moved towards the back exit of the kitchen and she set towards the forge.

The night wasn't at all quiet, people were already out celebrating. You could hear the chatter and laughter, indicating that people were already very drunk. She approached the forge, which although had some people lingering nearby, was mercifully quieter sans the loud hammering sound that was coming from inside. As soon as she stepped into the forge, she saw him hammering at something, his face was focused and she was reminded as to why she would enjoy watching him work. 

"You do know there's a whole feast going on to celebrate that we all are still alive, right?, her voice was loud enough for him to hear and when he met her gaze she saw the surprise etched into it. 

"Aye" his answer was short, typical for him, and she moved farther inside taking his reply as an invitation to get closer.

"Didn't want to bother with food and wine?" she asked.

"Wanted to finish this first" for the first time she looked down at what he was working on, and her throat tightened. She'd lost the two sided staff halfway through the Battle of Winterfell, she had gone back to look for it once she'd woken, but she had been unable to find it. She'd been certain it had been disposed off, as so many broken weapons had, during the clean up process. But here he was, making it again, but also making it differently. The tips were no longer dragonglass, and it was no longer wooden, it was steel. They locked eyes for what felt like ages, but was actually only mere moments as he broke their eye contact to demonstrate what he had done. "Thought you deserved a stronger one, this time around"

There's a teasing tone present in his voice that allows her to begin to breathe again. She hadn't even realized she'd stopped when he showed her what he was doing. There's a tug at her heart as she realized that he had remade it for her, he had locked himself away in this forge to finish this weapon for her. Even though she is certain he is also using it as an excuse to lock himself away, the implication still warmed her heart in an unexpected way. 

"It looks about finished, want to take a break to celebrate?" She raised the small basket with food along with the wine, a questioning look on her features. 

They hadn't spoken much since she'd woken from her injuries from the long night. There had been no discussion as to what had happened before the battle, but the one thing she had wanted him to know was that she hadn't regretted it. If anything she would gladly do it again, but of course he might have had other ideas. She watched him carefully, as he seemed to deliberate on what she was saying. Finally he settled the weapon down on a nearby bench as he approached her slowly. It was strange, it was almost like he was afraid she would run away, even though he looked like he might bolt at any second. 

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" the teasing tone was still present which confused her as she was certain that he was looking for the easiest way to escape. Or maybe she was just imagining that because coming after him had seemed like a brilliant idea at first, but now made her realize they would have to talk. 

"I'm trying to feed you, Stupid" her reply is automatic, almost as if they were children again and he had just said something stupid or stubborn, or both. A chuckle left his lips and she felt herself relax further as she motioned for him to join her on the nearest workbench. 

He doesn't approach her right away, walking over to a small area where she realizes they have a bucket of water on the floor and some cloths. She watches as he cleans his arms and his face. His work had been very evident on his face and his arms. He shed the apron he had been wearing and finally settled next to her, as she offered him a piece of bread which he took and tore a huge bite of. She pulled out the two goblets the kitchen girl had offered her and poured wine into them, not really caring to ask if it was too much. Silently she thrust the goblet into his free hand, commanding him to drink with just her eyes. 

⁶As m’lady commands” he gulped down the wine quickly, and Arya realized that he was thirstier than she had expected. Still she refilled the goblet as she offered him a piece of meat that had been placed in the basket. She wasn’t sure how long he’d been working, when the last time he actually ate had been, considering he tended to forget. It was why she’d made it a point to have food delivered to him at least once a day every single day since his arrival in Winterfell. He would have happily killed himself to supply weapons for the battle, and that had been part of the reason she’d ensured he’d have some food. Not that he needed to know that. 

“You know the weapon could have waited, I’m sure you would have enjoyed yourself at the feast” she said casually as she took a drink of her own wine, realizing immediately maybe she should have asked for Ale. She hadn’t developed a taste for the sweet drink in the time she’d been back in Winterfell, and she was beginning to think she would never favor it. As her thoughts lingered on this, she realized that Gendry was staring at her, and again, it brought on that unnecessary warmth that seemed to envelop her whenever he gazed at her. “What?”  
“I had no real business at the feast, m’lady. ‘m just a blacksmith” 

“A blacksmith who helped arm every person who survived this battle” she countered. 

“ ‘m better off in the forge” 

She opened her mouth to speak again, and closed it because he was being stubborn. Again. Why was he always so damn stubborn? Was it a Baratheon trait? Was that it? Or was it just a trait that Gendry seemed to possess which was why he’d always preferred to say he was a bull. Here she was trying to feed him, she’d left the feast because she was worried, and here he was acting like he didn’t belong there. He belonged there as much as anyone else did, and why did he think otherwise? But she decided to not even attempt to argue with him, she just shoved more food at him, to ensure he actually ate something. After a few more moments of silence, she finally opened her mouth to say something, but then so did he and they both stopped. They both chuckled, clearly having interrupted each other, before Gendry motioned for her to speak. 

“Ladies go first” the implication was there, but she let it go, as she tried to gauge her words carefully. 

“I wanted to thank you, for the weapon” a lie, but he didn’t need to know that only because she was thankful to him because of the weapon. She might not have made it back into the castle without it, and then she wouldn’t have been able to figure out that she needed to kill the Night King and they wouldn’t have survived. But she also felt like she needed to thank him for not pushing her away the night before the battle as well. Something he could have easily done, and she wasn’t even sure what she would have done if that would have happened. 

“’m just sorry it wasn’t as strong as I was hopin it would be” Gendry admitted, and Arya smiled because she was certain that given the limited amount of time he had, he’d done an amazing job. 

“What were you going to say?” a part of her is afraid that he’s going to bring it up, but she knows that they have to talk about it. She’d kissed him after the battle, a relief that they’d both been alive, but of course she’d passed out shortly after and even though she’d been told that Gendry had lingered for at least half the day before Sansa had convinced him to leave and go eat, before he’d locked himself up in the forge again. 

“That night, when we” he trailed off, and Arya almost laughed because he looked almost embarrassed to say it, “I was tryna tell you somethin, about how why I was here”

She gave him a questioning look, urging him to continue because she wasn’t sure what he meant. 

“When Ser Davos came to get me, and I realized your brother was who needed help, I helped him for you. I told him that it was ‘cause our fathers had been friends, but, I did it for you. I failed you, I was gonna leave you, and then I ended up leaving you without havin much choice in the matter. But even after the whole thing with the Red Woman, when I got put on that rowboat, I kept thinking of you. My mind always went back to you. Even when I finally got to Kings Landing, I kept thinkin ‘bout you and a part of me always hoped that you were okay, that you weren’t dead” he trailed off, and Arya mostly on instinct reached over with her free hand to grab hold of his hand, squeezing his fingers gently. A soothing gesture, although she wasn’t sure if it was for her, or for him. “I came to Winterfell, and when I saw you here, I decided that even though it took me a long time, but that I wouldn’t leave you this time. No matter what. I’d say, however you wanted me” 

Her throat was dry, and she wasn’t sure if it was because she definitely hadn’t expected him to say these things to her, or because his words were causing that warmth to flood her body again. He opened his mouth again, but she didn’t let him finish his sentence before she launched herself at him, pressing her lips to his, an easier feat this time as they were both sitting and more at level. The basket, flagon, everything forgotten as she focused on the feeling of his lips moving against her own again, responding quite eagerly to her. He’d dropped the goblet when she’d launched herself at him, his hands now gripping tightly at her lower back, as she moved her body slightly in an attempt to press herself closer to him. She only pulled away from his lips when she felt she needed to catch her breath, but his lips just moved down to her neck, teeth scraping lightly against her skin, her body shivering at the feeling. “This is how I want you” she whispered quietly as he continued to kiss her neck, nipping at the skin as she found herself pressing closer to him. A soft chuckle left his lips as he pulled her closer, and she allowed herself to not worry about the people outside of the forge, or anyone else in Winterfell. They were the only two people who mattered at the moment.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onward the plot KIND of moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up writing this chapter ALL on paper which is crazy because I haven't done in YEARS. Also I apologize in advance if here are any strange shifts in tense, as it's hard for me to catch myself sometimes. Also keep in mind this is not beta'd so there will probs be errors I missed.

She knew she needed to get up, especially if she didn’t make it back to the feast. But she is also very content to stay in the backroom of the forge in the bed that they barely fit in. She is resting on his chest and his arms are securely wrapped around her waist almost as if she wasn't even on top of him. The heat from the forge was doing its job in keeping them warm. Honestly, she needed to get him thicker furs, or maybe just moving him permanently into her chambers to ensure he didn't freeze. She shifted slightly against him and there was a slight grumble coming from him as his arms tightened around her body but then he continued to snore quietly. 

This time had been different, there hadn’t been as much urgency as the night before the battle, he had taken his time with her. According to him, this was all he had wanted to the first time, but he’d also recognized that she needed to take charge of their first time, and that was why he had allowed her to take the lead. His exact words were, It’s what you deserve. Which of course had warmed her heart in a way she hadn’t expected, and it had only made her realize how lucky she had been in choosing to share her first time with him. No one else would have worried about her as much as he had. Their second time together had been less frantic, and he had taken his time to bring her close to the edge only to bring her back down again. She had been certain that at one point she might have actually taken things into her own hands because he had enjoyed teasing her. She could see that in the way he smirked against her skin at her reactions, and as frustrating as that had been, she knew that in the end it had made it all better and more powerful. 

For a brief moment she wondered as to who had taught him such things, but she decided to not linger on that thought too much because she was certain she didn’t need to know the answer to this. Still his steady breathing was keeping her rooted there, a strange feeling flowing through her. It was almost a bit unnerving as she tensed slightly in his arms. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She’s slightly surprised to find his blue gaze on her, the concern apparent as he watches her, and she could have sworn that he was dead asleep. 

“I thought you were asleep”

“I felt you tense up, I thought you were getting ready to run away”

His voice is tired, and she’s certain that he’s probably still exhausted. She isn’t sure where it comes from, but she finds herself laughing and his expression quickly changed from worried to amused. There’s still a silent question in his gaze, as if he’s asking her if she was okay.

“Wasn’t planning on running away, maybe leaving this room because I’m sure we’d be much warmer in my chambers, and of course I was going to take you with me”

His expression changed to a warm one at her words and that strange feeling from earlier and that strange feeling from earlier increased. It’s strange that this is the closest to normal that she felt in a really long time. This was the closest to Arya Stark that she had felt in so long, it was unnerving at times. 

“’m sorry my bed is too small m’lady”

It was her turn to laugh and she as she poked his side. “Don’t be stupid, I’ve slept in worse conditions, we both have. But I was thinking that we might want to move to where there’s a door”

“You planning somethin?”

“Maybe” 

Another soft laugh left him as his arms squeezed around her again, and a content sigh escaped her. She wouldn’t be opposed to more time like this, with him, feeling this way. It was scary, especially because she was certain she didn’t deserve this, she didn’t deserve this level of happiness. Not after everything she’d done, but considering that Gendry still didn’t seem to care that she wasn’t the same girl he’d known years ago, if anything he seemed accepting of who she was right now. It made her want to tell him so much, but she also wanted to keep things to herself in fear that he’d realize he couldn’t do this. Still she felt his arms relax around her, and she gave him a questioning look. 

“So what’s the plan?” he asked. 

“If we get dressed, everyone should be drunk enough that we won’t get stopped on the way back to my chambers”

“You sneakin me into your chambers, that ain’t very lady like”

She rolled her eyes at him as she locked her gaze with him, “I’ve done plenty of things that aren’t lady like, what’s one more?”

That got him to start laughing loudly, which resulted in her rolling her eyes at him again as she shifted to move off of him. She moved around the small room to grab her clothes which had gotten scattered earlier and she was very aware of the fact that he was staring at her. She tried her best to ignore it as she redressed, ensuring she laced everything back up correctly. 

“Are you planning on staying here then?” she asked as she settled back on the edge of the bed to slide her boots back on. 

That seemed to register in his mind as he sat up behind her to slide out of the bed himself and start grabbing his own clothes. A few minutes later they were both dressed and ready to head back out into the cold. He laced their fingers together as they walked towards the keep, where her chambers were located. As she had expected, everyone was in full celebration mode as she heard laughing and people were still drinking, so no one paid them any real attention. The closer they got to the residential part of the keep, the quieter things became, and by the time they were outside of her door, it was completely silent. She ignored the fact that his hands seemed to become clammier the closer they got to her door, and she was beginning to wonder if he was afraid. 

“Changing your mind?”

“Your brothers and sister might have my head if they find me in you rooms” 

“So you are changing your mind?”

“No just reminding you of what’ll happen if we run into your family”

“I wouldn’t let them do anything to you, especially since I’m the one who started all of this”

“I coulda said no”

“I’m glad you didn’t, I don’t think I would have known what to do with myself if you would have said no”

“Not sure if you noticed this, but I’m not good at saying no to you, the one time I did say no to you, I regretted it right away”

The reminder of when she said that she’d be his family lingered in the air as she watched him. 

“The offer still stands” her voice was barely above the whisper. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want someone less bull headed?”

“Deal with your bull headedness a pretty long time, I think I can handle it longer” 

“And you’re just as stubborn as me”

Their gazes had been locked this whole time, and the question lingered in between them. The possibility of either of them changing their mind was always there, but she wasn’t sure if she would actually want to change her mind. His free hand went to touch her face, a soft look present as his thumb brushed along her cheekbone. He leaned down to press his lips to hers, the kiss a soft answer to the question. She threw herself into the kiss enthusiastically, probably with a little more force than was necessary but he didn’t budge. His firm frame kept her in place as he kissed her back with more enthusiasm, his hand moving from her face to rest on the small of her back as he pressed her closer to him. 

She pulled away from the kiss, only to open the door at her back and pull him into her chambers. If he was truly worried about her siblings catching them, it wasn’t wise to be kissing in the hallway. He stopped near the door as she closed it behind them and she gave him a curious glance. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Never been in a lady’s room before”

“Well it’ll be your room now too, if you want it”

His gaze locked with hers, uncertainty present in his features. She wanted him to stay with her here, and it didn’t matter if her siblings disagreed, or didn’t approve. The fact that he would be her family was still running through her mind, and she wanted him to understand that she did want him as her family. 

“Arya, I can’t”

“You can. If you’re taking up my offer, on letting me be your family”

“But, I can’t offer you anythin close to this. ‘m just a smith”

“I don’t need you to offer me anything, as long as I have you, that’s all I want”

There’s a question in his gaze, and she knows that he has so many questions. But the most important one was the one she had already answered, she didn’t need him to offer her anything other than himself. She just wanted him. 

“See, you’re just as stubborn as me” he leaned down to kiss her again, and she felt that feeling of lightness, overcome her as she kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for skipping the gratuitous smut, I promise it'll come soon XD


End file.
